


Not All Dreams Refuse Be Reality

by son_of_a_bitch_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets Dean, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean really loves Castiel ok, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot Twists, Sam Cares, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural
Summary: Dean shook his head and started removing the tube. He huffed quietly to himself, his eyes catching on Cas’ still face. There was a tiny smile, so tiny, curling his lips. The fucker looked pleased and Dean wanted to shake him. “Come on, Cas. It's not real. Wake the fuck up, man.” Dean ordered sternly, glaring at Cas. It was pointless, anyway.





	Not All Dreams Refuse Be Reality

**Author's Note:**

> There was a contest on Tumblr and on a whim, I decided to join. I didn't win but it was super fun and I was advised to put my story out for others to read, anyway. So, here it is.

There were many times in Dean's life that he had to rush off and save someone. There was always a monster after a victim. There was  _ always  _ someone who needed Dean. However, it was very rare for  _ Cas  _ to need saving. 

 

For obvious reasons, Cas could take care of himself. He was an angel, after all. He was brutally strategic and easily disintegrated anything in his path. More commonly, Dean was the one who needed Cas to save him. 

 

Apparently, rare times were ahead. 

 

When Sam called and said that he located Cas, Dean was sort of confused. Cas was supposed to find the djinn's hideout and call one of them when he found it. But, when Sam explained that Cas wasn't answering his phone and the he'd been gone for too long, it didn't take Dean two minutes to hit the road. 

 

Dean could admit that he was worried. Sure, Cas was a badass and could handle himself. That didn't change the fact that Dean was white-knuckling the whole way to the dingy, ragged warehouse that Cas’ GPS led him. It didn't change the fact that Dean had a permanent lump in his throat as he pressed his baby faster, eating up pavement. 

 

Dean knew he was going to get to Cas quicker than Sam could arrive as backup. That didn't matter. Dean didn't hesitate to hop out of the car and make his way to the warehouse looming before him ominously. 

 

Why was it always warehouses? Why couldn't monsters go with something classy? And, why did everything always go down at night? 

 

It was quiet within the building and Dean silently shouldered his way in. The colt was a nice reassurance in his hand and the knife dipped in lamb's blood set comfortingly against his hip, soothing him from its holster. It was dark but there was a weak light from an overhead lamp, casting a pale blanket of light across the main room of the warehouse. 

 

No djinn was to be seen but Dean spotted Cas immediately. And, maybe it was stupid for him to not wait on Sam because Dean completely ignored all the proper protocol for being in monster territory. 

 

Dean was across the room in mere seconds, making a small noise of horror when his eyes fell upon Cas’ limp figure. 

 

Cas’ head was dipped forward, chin resting on his chest. His eyes were shut and his hands were tied above his head. He was frighteningly pale and a tube stole his blood slowly. Dean pocketed his gun, stupidly, and grabbed Cas’ face, tilting his head back. 

 

“Cas!” Dean hissed, lightly smacking his cheek. 

 

Of course, Cas didn't so much as stir. Dean cursed quietly and huffed as he looked around. There were no signs pointing to the djinn still being around. The place looked completely abandoned, nothing like the last time he'd had a run in with a djinn. 

 

Dean shook his head and started removing the tube. He huffed quietly to himself, his eyes catching on Cas’ still face. There was a tiny smile, so tiny, curling his lips. The fucker looked pleased and Dean wanted to shake him. 

 

“Come on, Cas. It's not real. Wake the fuck up, man.” Dean ordered sternly, glaring at Cas. 

 

It was pointless, anyway. 

 

Dean gently freed Cas from his restraints and held his body up as he slumped forward. He grunted as he started dragging Cas over to the nearest chair. He'd just dropped Cas into the seat when a small moan escaped the limp form. 

 

Dean went to his knees before Cas, studying his face. The familiar features twitched and eyes flickered and Dean quite honestly couldn't believe his luck. Relief poured through him and he cradled Cas’ face as blue eyes cracked open. Cas groaned and blinked. 

 

“Yeah, that's right. Wake on up.” Dean said and gave a weak smile. 

 

“Dean...” Cas croaked. 

 

“Hey, buddy. Back to the land of the living, I see. You okay?” Dean murmured. 

 

“It wasn't real.” Cas breathed, his face twisting as he shifted in place. 

 

“Unfortunately not.” Dean sighed. 

 

“You were there.” Cas muttered. “You weren't real. You didn't- You weren't you.” 

 

“I was in your fantasy life?” Dean asked, going for a joke but missing by a mile. 

 

Cas didn't say anything for a few moments. Blue eyes averted from Dean and Cas pressed his lips together. The stretch continued and it became almost painful. When blue eyes turned back, Cas wore a soft expression. 

 

“You were.” Cas admitted. “You loved me.” 

 

Dean's teeth clacked as his jaw forced itself shut. The moment had went from almost painful to completely and utterly sensitive. Suddenly, Dean was afraid to breathe and he stilled in his place, ignoring his protesting knees. It stretched on and on and Dean finally cleared his throat. 

 

“How- Uh, how'd you wake up?” Dean asked.

 

Dean worried what Cas would say. He concerned himself with what could've possibly made Cas wake up from a world in which Dean openly loved him. Was it that Cas knew that Dean wouldn't ever admit it in the real world? Was Dean that obviously pathetic? 

 

But, Cas just gave him a small smile. 

 

“I know you, Dean. I know the real you and I know when something is just imitating you. So, I just- I woke up.” Cas explained. 

 

There was such an open look on Cas’ face. It was stupidly endearing and Dean suddenly wanted to explain. He wanted to explain everything and reassure Cas that the real world wasn't so different from his fantasy one. 

 

And, as sudden as anything, Dean did. 

 

“Look, man, I- I do love you. That's not something you have to want.” Dean said, the words tumbling out with such ease that Dean wasn't sure where it came from. 

 

“You don't love me like he did.” Cas whispered, his voice getting gruffer somehow as he averted his eyes yet again. 

 

“Yeah, I do.” 

 

Again, the words flowed out like they were always meant to be spoken, like he'd been saying it for years. It was so easy and Dean couldn't help but be happy. It was so  _ easy.  _

 

It was absolutely nothing for him to reach out and tug Cas’ chin, gently making Cas look at him. It was so simple to just lean forward and press a kiss to those dry, puffy lips. 

 

The kiss was soft and sweet, everything Dean had ever imagined it would be. Cas’ lips were chapped and oh so warm and it felt right. Cas exhaled against his lips and kissed him back, pressing closer with a small noise. 

 

Dean hummed and pulled back, though not too far. Their foreheads braced against each other and Dean kept his eyes closed. Cas’ hands were curled into his shoulders and Dean let his palms press against Cas’ upper arms. 

 

“Am I still dreaming?” Cas breathed out. 

 

Dean chuckled. 

 

“No, Cas, you're not.” 

 

Lips pressed against his yet again and something surged in Dean, making him tug Cas closer. It was unconventional but it was perfect. It was everything Dean had ever wanted. 

 

Wait. 

 

Dean went still and his eyes shot open. Cas had his eyes closed and he looked so content, so happy. Dean pulled back and stared at the beauty laid out before him. Cas’ eyes blinked open and he frowned at Dean in confusion. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asked. 

 

“You're not dreaming, Cas…” Dean muttered, his heart lurching painfully. “But,  _ I am. _ ” 

 

Dean didn't  _ get _ this. Things weren't as easy as this. Dean didn't just blurt out how he felt and he sure as hell didn't get to touch Cas like this. If it was real life, Cas wouldn't have woken so easily. If it was real life, the djinn would be waiting to take him down. Hell, if it was real, Dean would've never been able to gather the courage to break down the wall he built himself that separates him from Cas. 

 

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Cas asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

 

“Cas, where's the djinn?” Dean challenged. 

 

“I don't know. Maybe the djinn fled when it realized I was an angel.” Cas suggested. 

 

“It's not that easy.” Dean muttered, closing his eyes and clenching his fists into Cas’ shirt. 

 

“You think this is a dream because- what? Because I told you my fantasy was you? Is that unbelievable?” Cas asked and Dean opened his eyes to see the hurt painted on Cas’ face. 

 

“No. It's not you, it's me. I'd- If this was the real world, I'd never say these things.” Dean said. 

 

Cas flinched and betrayal flashed across his features. Dean shook his head and grunted in frustration. Shit, he couldn't do anything right. 

 

“Not like that, Cas. I just-  _ I'm  _ the victim the djinn caught. I know it because I wouldn't be  _ able  _ to say this in real life. I'm- I don't know how. It's  _ my _ fantasy to be able to have you, Cas.” 

 

Fingers curled into him and Cas made a soft sound. Dean was physically incapable of pulling away when Cas tugged him close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. God, it was so perfect. It had to be a dream. It  _ had  _ to be. 

 

The djinn was a smart one that clearly knew he was a hunter. The setting was believable and Dean could almost believe the story. He was almost confused if he was right about it being a dream to begin with. But, Cas nibbled a little on his lip and Dean whimpered just a little, despite himself. Yeah, it was a dream. 

 

Dean jerked back and stumbled away, leaving Cas staring at him in shock. Cas was so expressive, something that Dean had always secretly desired. He'd always wanted to know what Cas was thinking, how he felt. And, there it was, laid out on Cas’ face. 

 

So easy. Too easy. 

 

Dean whirled away and came face to face with the very thing he'd been hunting. A smirk curled the djinn's lips and Dean barely had the to react before he was being knocked on his ass. 

 

Blows rained down and Dean cursed loudly. Abruptly, the djinn was peeled away and Cas stood tall, tossing the creature like it was a mere ragdoll. Dean was on his feet and rushing over to the djinn, plunging the knife right through its decorative face. 

 

“Dean.” Cas said, tugging him away and pulling him into a hug. “Are you alright?” 

 

Dean blinked in bewilderment. Cas pulled back and yanked him into a fierce kiss. It was blatant need and Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was good, yeah, and Dean's hands flew up to grasp Cas’ shoulders for stability. As quick as the kiss came, it was gone. 

 

“Still believe it's a dream?” Cas challenged, eyebrow arching. 

 

Dean frowned and looked at the form slumped in the corner. He looked back to Cas, looked at the form, looked back to Cas. He felt the warmth of Cas’ closeness, his lips tingled like a lovesick idiot's would, and Dean could still feel the force in which he shoved the knife into the djinn. It felt so... _ real. _

 

But, it was so  _ easy.  _

 

Dean frowned and jerked away from Cas, as much as that pained him to do, he did. Cas looked at him in hurt and reached out. Dean wanted to fall into him and just believe him. It would be so easy. But, real life wasn't easy. 

 

“Yeah, Cas, it's still a dream.” 

 

In between one second and the next, Dean's world started coming into focus. He groaned in pain as an ache pulsed through him. He felt weak and  _ sore _ . 

 

His eyes opened and all he saw was Sam being thrown across the room. There was a grunt as Sam collided into the wall with a thud. Dean blinked and tugged towards Sam as adrenaline burst within him. 

 

His hands were tied to a post behind him and it wasn't very tight. If Dean were stronger, he'd have it snapped in seconds. However, he only had adrenaline to go on. It took a little longer to tug until he could yank his hands free. 

 

He was shaky and tired but he surged forward as the djinn stalked towards Sam. It was the same clever creature in his dream and Dean wanted to stab him all over again.

 

Dean took a chance, banking on the djinn not expecting him to wake, and rushed the creature. It was a cheap shot and he was lucky enough to manage it. They went down into a tumble of limbs. Grappling with the djinn, Dean was suddenly shoved back and a loud screech echoed through the room, accompanied by a bright light Dean had to shield himself from. 

 

“Dean!?” 

 

Sam was suddenly at his side, helping him sit up. Massive hands pressed into him, urgent to help but surely feeling helpless. Dean groaned, all the adrenaline draining out of him, only to be replaced with weakness. 

 

“Let me.” 

 

Fingers brushed over his forehead and all his aches soothed away. Dean sighed and leaned against Sam, staring up at Cas. 

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean breathed out, letting Sam help him to his feet even though he didn't need  any help, thanks to Cas. 

 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas said and his smile was gone as quick as it came. 

 

“You good?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Dean huffed, waving a hand. Sam frowned. 

 

“You were out for days.” 

 

“Well, I'm awake now.” 

 

“How  _ did  _ you wake up?” Sam asked curiously. 

 

Dean looked at Cas without meaning to. Cas stared back, waiting, just like Sam. Dean wanted to tell the truth, wanted to blurt it out like he did in his djinn induced dream. And, why not? Why deny himself the opportunity of having Cas again? 

 

But, it was all there and Dean just... _ couldn't _ . 

 

“Mom was alive and I sort of just knew.” Dean mumbled and looked away from Cas. 

 

“Alright.” Sam said softly. “Let's get out of here.” 

 

“Yes.” Cas agreed. “Let's go home.” 

 

Dean nodded and followed them out towards the car. Before they left the building completely, Dean tugged Cas to a stop. Cas stared at him patiently and Dean swallowed hard. 

 

“I- You were there.” Dean choked out. 

 

“I was in your dream?” Cas asked. 

 

“You were in my fantasy.” Dean whispered, everything in him revolting against admitting to any  _ feelings _ he had. 

 

“Well.” Cas said thoughtfully. “I hoped I provided a sense of comfort for you.” 

 

“You did.” Dean blurted out. “You do.”

 

Cas smiled and it stayed this time, shaping his face into something pure. Dean took a deep breath and reached out, curling his fingers between Cas’ fingers. He couldn't say anything but Cas didn't need words. Cas squeezed his hand and they went back towards the car, both smiling softly the whole way. 

 

And, maybe it didn't fulfill Dean's fantasy but having Cas at his side, well, it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment and thanks for reading. Look me up on Tumblr. My URL is: son-of-a-bitch-spn-family


End file.
